The Half-Blood Olympics: The Elemental Brawl
by SHAZAM-Kid
Summary: The first book of the third series of the "Camp Half-Blood Chronicles," the demigods (with the help of their new friends) must face their greatest challenge yet, and fight against all the gods, titans, and primordials (I'll post another summary later after two or three chapters! Lots of OC's! Percabeth, Jasper, OC x OC, another OC x OC, and many more!


**The Half-Blood Olympics: The Elemental Brawl**

**Hey guys! This is SHAZAM-Kid, with his first fanfiction ever! This is the first chapter of the first book of my "The Half-Blood Olympics" series. It is a sequel to "The Heroes Of Olympus," and the third part of the Camp Half-Blood series (for me.) It focuses on Greco-Roman mythology, like its predecessor. **

**Please don't make too many hurtful comments (suggestions and telling me how I could do it better is fine) as this is my first fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: There are lots of OC's of mine, and anything of Rick Riordan's is what I don't own. This overall universe is his. There might be changes to the story after "The Blood Of Olympus" comes out! Also, in the third or fourth chapter, there is a main character who is a lot like (based off of) Artemis/Orion Fowl from the Artemis Fowl series, due to appearance, personality (kind of), family, etc. But this isn't a crossover, because it's just one character from another series (and he is still different from that character).**

**So, without further ado, here is the first book of "The Half-Blood Olympics" (aka HBO), called "The Elemental Brawl (the title might be changed later)!" Enjoy!**

If Alex had had a bucket list, he'd have been sure to exclude "Get attacked (and possibly killed) by giant birds."

But whether Alex had a bucket list or not was unbeknown to him, since he had completely lost his memory. He could barely remember who he was. He woke up to the sound of a loud screech. As he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a rather large room, though half of it was covered in big bunk beds. He decided that it was a cabin of some kind, and got out of his bed.

Alex looked around once more. Other than him, the room was completely empty. _What was that screeching noise?_ He thought to himself. _And where am I? Though the better question would be: Who am I?_

Alex closed his eyes tightly, trying to recall something. Anything would do. A name, a place, or even an object would be helpful. But other than his own first name, Alex couldn't remember anything.

Taking in a deep breath, Alex headed towards the door, which was all the way on the other side of cabin. He walked to it and—taking in another deep breath—opened the door.

Outside of the cabin was a large beach. The beautiful pale sand complimented the waves of the ocean. The sun was glowing brightly and shedding light upon every person and spot on the beach. The sun comforted Alex, and he couldn't help but smile. Many kids around his age were laughing, talking, and playing around. They all seemed like they were having a fun time. Beside the cabin that Alex had exited was another cabin, identical in appearance to the first, except it had a girl's sign on the door. Alex looked back at the door of his cabin. It had a boy's sign on it. _Is this some sort of camp?_ He wondered.

When three kids sitting near the shore noticed Alex, they dashed over to him. As they got closer to him, Alex noticed their features. Two of them were boys, and one of them was a girl. The first boy was rather skinny, with green eyes and chocolate brown hair. He had a small mustache, and some small hair on the bottom of his chin, though they weren't too noticeable. He limped while he ran, and was pretty short. The second boy had average-sized curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had pale red cheeks, as if he had just came from Antarctica. At first sight, his mischievous look and tanned, babyish face made him look like a little goblin-elf hybrid. He had a slim build and average height, being about five foot seven.

The third person, and the only girl, was seriously beautiful. Her long hair was a soft black colour, and it came down to her shoulders. She had tan skin and twinkling dark brown eyes. While the Alex and the two other boys were wearing casual t-shirts and blue jeans, she was wearing a long-sleeved, light blue checkered shirt along with black jeans. She was also wearing a dark brown, leather messenger bag, that she was holding onto nervously. She was a really pretty girl, and Alex would be surprised if any boy was not attracted to her. She had some sort of adorable charm, that made you want to run up to her and hug her. Alex blinked a few times to get his mind off of the girl, and he looked away quickly.

"Alex? Are you okay?" The short boy said. The three kids had now reached where Alex was standing. He looked at the short boy confusingly. Why were they asking him how he was feeling? And how on Earth did they know him?

"Um, guys?" Alex asked. "I know this may sound weird, but I can't seem to remember anything at all. All I know is that my name is Alex, and nothing more than that." The three kids looked at Alex, as if he had just murdered someone right in front of their eyes.

"Ha, ha, Alex." The short boy said. "Very funny. Now stop with the act, and tell us if you're feeling better or not." Alex noticed that the boy had worry wrinkles on his forehead. He seemed very stressed, but Alex couldn't tell why.

"Chill out, Oliver." The goblin-like boy teased. "Jokes might be against the law in Little Midget Land, but I'm pretty sure that here in New York, they're perfectly legal." The other boy, apparently named Oliver, glared at the brown-eyed kid, as if he wanted to punch him in the gut. Alex noticed that the boy had mentioned being in New York. That was something that he should keep in mind.

Alex sighed. They thought it was a joke. He looked very seriously at the three of them. "Guys, I'm not joking." The look they had given Alex earlier had now returned to their faces. "You mean, you're not lying?" Oliver said. Alex shook his head.

Finally, three words came out from the pretty girl. "But how come?" She asked in a smooth voice. "I'm not sure." Alex answered. "But I intend to find out. But for now, I need as much information as you can tell me about my life, including you guys and this place.

Suddenly, a loud screeching sound came out of nowhere. It sounded a lot like the noise that had woken Alex up. Everybody, including the other kids, looked up to see where the sound came from, but nobody could tell. Oliver was looking anxiously around, hyperventilating faster than a cheetah could run. "What was that sound?" Alex asked.

Oliver gulped, and he was starting to sweat. "I'm not sure." He said stressfully. "But I hope it's not what I think it is."

"Well, what did you think it is?" The girl questioned.

Without warning, a large, flying creature swooped over the beach, landing near the girl's cabin. It was light copper with shining bronze beaks that were sharper than a knife. It was as twice as large as an elephant, and its screeching cry was the same one that everybody had heard. Gradually, more and more similar-looking birds came along, landing right beside the first one. Together, they screeched extremely loudly, enough to make you feel like your eardrums would pop. Alex and the others were just lucky to still have their eardrums in the right place.

"What are those!?" The goblin boy yelled.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Alex felt the urge to interrupt him. "They're Stymphalian birds. In Greek and Roman mythology, Hercules had to defeat them as part of his Sixth Labor."

"Anything else?" The curly-haired boy said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." Alex blurted out. "Stymphalian birds are man-eating beasts, and their beaks can tear off a human's flesh with ease."

Alex winced. He could remember this good-for-nothing fact, yet he didn't know his last name. Pathetic, if you asked him. But in Alex's self-esteem's defense, if he hadn't known that fact, then none of them would have been extra careful. After all, getting your skin and flesh torn off by sharp beaks wouldn't exactly be the time of your life, keeping in mind that if you got attacked by a Stymphalian bird, you'd end up without a life.

Yet the thing that everyone had overlooked was that a fictional monster, found only in mythologies, was right in front of them.

"What are we going to do?!" Oliver shouted worriedly.

The girl swallowed hard. "There's only one thing to do: fight them."


End file.
